Blog użytkownika:Manwe-wódz Celadrimów/Prolog
Silian, Rhovanion Spał sobie spokojnie, gdy nagle usłyszał głośne stukanie w okno. -Na Valarów! Kto się tak dobija?-rzekł lekko zaspany Altair, po czym wstał i rozejrzał się po pokoju. Wtem zlokalizował źródło hałasu. Za oknem coś stukało. Podszedł tam i otworzył okno, gdzie do środka wleciała wielka, szara sowa. Usiadła na łóżku chłopaka i patrzyła na niego swymi wielkimi, wyłupiastymi oczami. -Sowa? A co tu robi sowa?-spytał sam siebie Altair i podszedł do niej. Usiadł obok niej i zauważył, że do nogi ma przywiązaną jakąś kartkę. -A co tu dla mnie masz-rzekł Altair i rozwiązał wiadomość z nogi ptaka. Wtedy też sowa lekko jakby się skłoniła i wyleciała z powrotem na zewnątrz i tyle było ją widać. Altair zamknął okno, po czym otworzył kopertę. Była tam oto taka wiadomość: Szanowny Panie Taurin Z radością zawiadamiam, iż został pan przyjęty do Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie. Proszę punktualnie przybyć 1 września na peron 9 i 3/4 w King Cross skąd pojedziesz pociągiem Hogwart Express do Hogwartu. Dołączam także spis rzeczy potrzebnych na pierwszy rok nauki. Z wyrazami szacunku Zastępca Dyrektora Profesor Minerwa McGonagall Po przeczytaniu listu nie mogłem w to uwierzyć. PRZYJĘLI MNIE DO HOGWARTU! Czym prędzej pobiegłem na dół powiedzieć o tym ojcu. Z pewnością będzie ze mnie dumny. Już zbiegałem z schodów. Uff, mało brakowało a bym się przewrócił spadłbym ze 20 stopni jak nić. Byłem już w salonie. Zauważyłem, że był tam ojciec oraz dwie moje siostry, Myrcella i Nimrodel. -Tato, Tato!-krzyczałem -Co się stało synu, że tak krzyczysz-odrzekł Grimfold Taurin. Był on wysokim, barczystym mężczyzną, gdzieś koło 35 lat o czarnych jak krucze skrzydła włosach i szarych jak stal oczach, w których zawsze (no prawie zawsze) widać było ogniki radości. -DOSTAŁEM SIĘ DO HOGWARTU!-krzyknąłem podniecony (aż dziw, że nie dostał orgazmu) -To wspaniale synu-rzekł z dumą w głosie Grimfold. Młody Taurin podał list oraz spis potrzebnych rzecz ojcu, który zaczął je dokładnie czytać. W tym czasie rozmawiał z siostrami. Nimrodel była zachwycona, że jej brat pójdzie to Hogwartu, z kolei Myrcella zazdrościła bliźniakowi. Sama także chciała pójść do szkoły, ale nie przejawiała żadnej magii w sobie. Była charłakiem i z tego powodu była niezadowolona. Gdy Taurin senior skończył czytać spis rzeczy zwrócił się do Altairera- Morifinie, w popołudniu pójdziemy na ulice Eldarów i zakupimy wszystko, co jest na liście. -Dobrze tato-odrzekł ucieszony Altair. Niedługo potem dołączył do nas mój brat, Tommer, któremu opowiedziałem o liście. On także był zachwycony, że idę do Hogwartu. Zasiedliśmy do śniadania, dużo rozmawiając o rożnych sprawach, głównie zaś o szkole. Silian, popołudnie W popołudniu udaliśmy się na ulice Eldarów. Oczywiście wykorzystaliśmy do tego siec Fiuu. -Gotowy, synu?-spytał się mnie ojciec. -Oczywiście-odrzekłem. Stanęliśmy przed kominkiem a ojciec dał mi odrobinę proszku Fiuu. Rzuciłem proszek do środka płomienie zrobiły się szmaragdowe. Wszedłem tam i wypowiedziałem "Ulica Eldarów". Wtem wszytko zaczęło wokół mnie wirować. Zamknąłem oczy i usta, by mi nie wleciała sadza. Po kilku minutach wprost wyleciałem z kominka lądując na dębowej podłodze. Wstałem i zobaczyłem, że byłem we właściwym miejscu. Znajdowałem się w karczmie "Pod narwanym Kozłem". Stąd można się dostać do ulicy Eldarów. Usłyszałem za sobą hałas, odwróciłem się i zobaczyłem swego ojca, który już wyszedł z kominka i strzepywał z ciemnozielonej szaty kurz i sadze. -I jak było z lądowaniem?-spytał się mnie. -Powiedzmy, że dosyć twarde.- odrzekłem, na co ojciec posłał mi serdeczny uśmiech. -Z czasem nabierzesz w tym wprawy-rzekł, poklepując mnie głowę przy okazji strzepując ze mnie trochę sadzy. Zaprowadził mnie na tyły karczmy, gdzie stanęliśmy przed ceglaną ścianą. Ojciec wyciągnął zza pasa swą białą różdżkę, po czym stuknął w cegłę trzy razy i powiedział jedno słowo ''- Silmarillion.'' Momentalnie cała ściana się rozsunęła ukazując długą ulicę, po której chodziło pełno czarodziejów. Po obu bokach drogi znajdowało się pełno rożnych sklepów, w których każdy czarodziej mógł kupić wszystko, co było mu potrzebne. -To gdzie najpierw pójdziemy?-spytałem się ojca. -Najpierw wstąpimy do sklepu Szaty na każdą możliwą okazje Lady Eleny, by kupić ci kilka szat do szkoły-odrzekł Grimfold poklepując torbę, w której miał pieniądze. Stanęliśmy przed sporym budynkiem. Nad drzwiami były wypisane dużymi, złotymi literami Szaty na każdą możliwą okazje Lady Elen. ''Obok drzwi znajdowała się przeszklona gablota, na której w wystawie znajdowały się same eleganckie szaty. Weszliśmy do środka, gdzie usłyszałem cichy dźwięk dzwonka. W środku pełno było szat na najróżniejsze okazje. Zobaczyłem, że Lady Elena obsługiwała właśnie jakiegoś klienta, który płacił za ubiór, po czym opuścił sklep. Podeszła do nas właścicielka sklepu. Była całkiem atrakcyjną czarownicą, o długich, rudych włosach i niebieskich oczach. -Witam, szanownych panów. W czym mogę pomóc?-spytała. -Dzień dobry, Elen. Chciałbym zamówić kilka szat dla mego syna. Ma niedługo rozpocząć naukę w Hogwarcie.-rzekł mój ojciec. -Rozumiem-odrzekła Elen.-Chodź, kochaniutki. Zmierzę cie dokładnie. Poszedłem za kobietą, po czym stanąłem na podwyższeniu. Czarownica z pomocą swej różdżki wezwała miarkę i mnie zmierzyła. Gdy skończyła, ojciec złożył zamówienie na szaty, zapłacił oraz podał adres, gdzie mają być dostarczone. Wyszliśmy ze sklepu. Zapytałem ojca, do którego teraz sklepu się udamy. -Teraz pójdziemy do księgarni Książki i zwoje na każdy temat.'' Poszliśmy do do sporej księgarni, do której weszliśmy. Było tam od groma ksiąg i zwojów na niemal każdy możliwy temat. Ojciec podszedł do lady, gdzie stał mężczyzna w średnim wieku o krótkich brązowych włosach, krótkiej brodzie oraz ciemnych oczach. -Dzień dobry, Olthenie.-powiedział Grimfold -Witam Grimfoldzie. Czym mogę pomóc-odrzekł Olthen. Grimfold pokazał listę potrzebnych ksiąg Olthenowi, który przeczytawszy je rzekł- A książki do Hogwartu. Czy mości panicz Altairer idzie do szkoły? -Zgadza się!-rzekł mój ojciec. -Zaraz przyniosę wszystkie potrzebne tytuły. I zniknął z zapleczem. Po paru minutach niósł całe naręcze książek, które położył na ladę. Ojciec zapłacił za książki i podziękował, po czym schował wszystkie książki do torby. Gdy wyszliśmy ze sklepu, ojciec rzekł do mnie. -Rozdzielimy się, Morifinie. Ja pójdę kupić ci rzeczy potrzebne na lekcje eliksirów do Apteki u Floriana oraz po pióro, atrament oraz pergaminy w sklepie papierniczym Angusa a ty pójdziesz kupić sobie różdżkę. -Dobrze, tato-rzekłem, gdy dawał mi kilka galeonów i sykli. Gdy szedłem do sklepu u Gringora, w której od wieków wytwarzano różdżki natknąłem się na sklep z markowym sprzętem do quidditcha. Uwielbiałem ten sport i od dawna kibicowałem Niedźwiedzią z Rhovanionu. Z urzeczeniem wpatrywałem się w najnowszy model strzały 2001, najlepszej miotły do gry w Rhovanionie. Ale szybko przypomniałem sobie, że muszę kupić różdżkę. Odchodząc myślałem, czy aby nie namówić ojca, by kupił mi miotłę. Wiem, że pierwszoroczniacy nie mogą mieć miotły, ale mógłbym w wakacje sobie trenować quidditcha. W końcu przybyłem przed sklepem Gringora. Był do duży, szary budynek z ciemny drzwiami. Obok wejścia znajdowały okna, w której można było zobaczyć, co znajduje się w środku. Nade mną wisiał zaś pięknie wykony szyld przedstawiający różdżkę a pod nią pisało zaś ''Sklep u Gringora- produkujemy różdżki od Długiej Nocy. ''Wszedłem do środka, które było niezbyt duże. Pełno było regałów wypełnionych zapewnię samymi różdżkami. Wszystko było lekko pokryte kurzem, jak zauważyłem. Przy małym stoliku siedział właściciel sklepu, Jon Gringor. Był on starszym mężczyzną o krótkich, szarych włosach, długiej białej brodzie i szarych oczach. -Dzień dobry, panie Gringor. -Witam młodzieńcze. Przyszedłeś zapewnię kupić różdżkę. -Zgadza się.-rzekłem podchodząc do stolika. -Zaraz przyniosę towar, po czym znikał na tyłach sklepu. Po chwili przyniósł pudełko z różdżką. -15 cali, brzoza, włos z ogona testrala, bardzo giętka-rzekł do mnie, po czym dodał- spróbuj. Wziąłem w rękę patyk i machnąłem. Momentalnie szyba pękła. -Przepraszam-rzekłem lekko zawstydzony. -Nic się stało. U mnie często się tak zdarza.-rzekł pogodnie sprzedawca i poszedł po kolejną różdżkę. Powtórzyło się to kilka razy. Wszystkie okna były zbite. Bałem się, ze żadna różdżka mnie nie wybierze. W końcu Gringor przyniósł już 6 różdżkę. -10 cali, Białe Drzewo, włókno ze smoczego serca, sztywna.-rzekł sprzedawca. Wziąłem ją rękę, obawiając się, ale teraz nic się nie stłukło. Z różdżki popłynęło białe światło. -Gratulacje panu, różdżka pana wybrała. Czułem się szczęśliwy. Zapłaciłem Gringorowi i wyszedłem ze sklepu. Zauważyłem mego ojca, który niósł wielką klatkę, w której był biały orzeł. -I jak tam synu? Kupiłeś różdżkę?-spytał mnie. -Tak-odrzekłem pokazując ojcu "patyk". A co tam masz?-spytałem. -To dla ciebie.-odrzekł ojciec. Biały orzeł, który możesz zabrać do Hogwartu. -Dziękuje tato, nazwę go Thorondor. Mieliśmy już wszystko kupione, więc wróciliśmy tym samy sposobem do domu. Już za tydzień pojadę do szkoły. Nie mogę się już doczekać, co mnie tam spotkać. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach